SUKAI LEGACY: Volume 04
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: And the story continues and gets a little bit deeper, the further it goes! It's a little heavier in this volume than in the last few. But I hope everyone enjoys it and understands that it's a much lighter experience compared "Heartbreak Syndrome" in 2015! :)


**SUKAI LEGACY: Bookisode #04:** _ **POWER…**_

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES… Read Further, If YOU DARE!**_

 **#10:**

 _ **Power**_ **… : Cherry Bomb!**

 **R** eturning to our intensely feelzy scenes: "Huhh, huhh, Spike…" She panted, her heart pounding at the feeling of Spike holding his Disc towards her neck. "Baby-Doll…" He groaned, seductively whilst Mamoru finally arrived onto the scene ready to kick some Program ass! "Usako?!" Mamoru gasped, watching as Spike held his Disc to Sukai's neck; only to watch them passionately start making-out… _**"Don't go pushing the Sky…" Spike smirked cockily, removing his Disc off of her neck, gripping her wrists and slamming them against the walls as they began passionately French-kissing! "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm… Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Llomp…" Sukai's eyes widened a bit, as her cheeks reddened deeply and they continued making-out harder and harder. "Hmm, hmm, hmm… Llomp, kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Admit it, Baby-Doll… You love me, more! You love me more than that asshole, Tuxedo Mask! Just say it… Huhh, huhh, uohh-ohh!" Spike groaned, wrapping his arms around the small of her back and feeling her fingers sliding through the back of his spiky hair… "I Love You, more! Uohh, ohh… Ohh God! Hmm, hmm… I've always wanted you more, than Tuxedo Mask! Llomp, llomp… You're everything, he's not…" Sukai squealed, moaning in between Spike's passionately kisses as she felt his tongue slithering up and down her neck. "That's right, Baby-Doll! I am everything, he'll never be… And more…" He (Spike) grunted, groaning harshly as he lifted her knee up against his waist…**_ "Huh? Skye…" Mamoru was heartbroken, betrayed, astounded and enraged; all at once! "How could you?..." He gasped, tears filling his eyes only to notice Rinzler sneaking up behind Sukai and heading to grab her Disc. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" He roared, being driven fully be his pain as he dashed towards Rinzler who grabbed Sukai's Identity Disc… "Huhh?" Rinzler demanded, as Mamoru slammed his Disc across Rinzler's wrist causing Rinzler's Disc to slap against the small microchip and it to fall into Mamoru's hands. "Whaaa?" Mamoru was even more astounded! "Uhh… Huhh?" Sukai felt blood sliding down the back of her neck as she began fainting, "USAKO-OHH!" Mamoru immediately caught her… "You asshole!" He shouted at Spike, as he gazed at his only love watching the blood droplets floating into the lights of the club. "What are you talking about? Sukai is mine!" Spike shouted, as he began scratching his itchy neck and suddenly pulling off the microchip… "Huh?" He asked, glancing at the bloody microchip in his hand. "Yea, I still love her more than you do…" Spike heartlessly and nonchalantly responded… "Why I oughtta!" Mamoru growled, as he scooped up Sukai bridal-style. "That IS enough!" Tomoe's booming voice exclaimed as he landed onto the main dancefloor of the club and the lights went off.

" **I** t's time…" Professor Tomoe smirked, as he stood up on the dancefloor and his Warrior Programs began destroying Diamonde's evil Programs… "I think it's time, we blow this scene!" Spike thought aloud, "Huhh…" Sukai breathed softly as Mamoru gazed down at her heartbroken and shot a pair of bloodshot daggers at Spike. "Eh, I can't help it, if she loves me more… I'm just a humble bounty hunter, man." He (Spike, clearly…) smirked, confidently. "Then you defeat Diamonde!" Mamoru argued, as they dashed to the nearest elevator… "I don't feel like it…" He replied in slight annoyance, although he was too satisfied with what happened with Sukai to really care what Mamoru had to say about him… "Guys, we gotta get outta here!" Tomoe exclaimed, as they all headed into the elevator and a hidden bomb burst right as they headed down the levels of the building! "Look, if we go back; we can catch Rinzler and retrieve Sukai's Disc. I know that this battle isn't done – "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Tomoe roared, angrily. "Both of you!" He snapped, glaring in a deep annoyance at both Spike and Mamoru… "If you could've just protected Sukai, years ago we wouldn't be in this mess…" Tomoe thought aloud. "Says the guy who just about raped her, those very SAME years ago!" Mamoru argued, furiously… "Well, if you had been a real man to her; she wouldn't have found ANY pleasure in being with that assholish bounty hunter over there!" Tomoe shouted, even more enraged. "When will you bitches STOP blaming me for that shit?! You think I'm proud of my mistakes?!" Mamoru roared, tears filling his eyes… "I don't know what drugs, you assholes are on but the last thing I wanna do betray MY ONLY LOVE! And if you bitches think I have no guilt for what I did, you're outta your fucking minds…" He shouted, finally silencing them. "Then prove it!" Spike commanded, "I just did prove it…" Mamoru snapped, as he lifted Sukai up; still cradling her bridal-style and tossing the microchip onto the ground as they walked into the nearby Cyber-Train and smashed it harshly… "Gimme your chip." He growled at Spike. "Why should I?" Spike was on Spike's side, enough said! "Gimme the fucking microchip…" Mamoru hissed, watching as Spike tossed his microchip on his own and smashed it on his own. "That's for being an immature little bitch and not forgiving yourself or MY Baby-Doll…" Spike retorted as they all walked into the Cyber-Train… "Skye…" Mamoru gazed down at Sukai, watching her eyes blink open for a few seconds and glow a deep, bloodred momentarily. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you…" He apologized, feeling heavily depressed…

 **#11:**

 **Cherry Bomb!**

" **W** hat do you mean, IT DIDN'T WORK!?" Prince Diamonde demanded, towards Fiore and Rinzler. "To be fair, we did get her Disc…" Fiore retorted cockily… "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COMPLETELY DESTROY THEIR RELATIONSHIP! And that asshole Spike was supposed to take things a lot further… I can't believe this shit!" Diamonde growled as he began pacing in frustration. "Lord Brother…" Prince Sapphire sheepishly spoke up. "What is it, Sapphire?!" Diamonde hollered… "I have an idea." He responded, gaining more confidence. "I see, what is your idea?" Diamonde calmed himself arrogantly… "Instead of using Spike, why not use me? I have no romantic interest in Sukai, it would be easy to make her mine… In order to give her to you, as your endless love slave, of course." The lies in Prince Sapphire's suggestions, though… "If you have no romantic interest in her, then why would you make her yours; in the first place?" Fiore asked suspiciously. "Well for one thing, she's definitely cute in that catsuit…" Sapphire smirked rudely… "For you, Lord Brother." He added, deviously. "Huhh… Very well, you capture her when they arrive. And we'll finish my plans from there." Diamonde reluctantly agreed. "But heed this warning, little brother… She's mine. The Moon Princess is the key to freeing the Grid! We can't let anything or anyone get in my way." He warned his young brother, slyly… "Yes, Lord Brother." Sapphire nodded, in seeming obedience to his older brother. "Oh and Fiore, here's a drink. On the house…" Diamonde smirked as Rinzler handed him a blue, glowing drink. And after Diamonde and Rinzler left, Fiore turned to Sapphire… "You're not planning to share Sukai, are you?" He asked curiously. "It's her choice…" Sapphire mysteriously smirked, as he took the Disc from Fiore and left the room.

 **I** _s this a dream? "Just don't betray me…", Mamo-Chan's words still ring in my ears. The amount of pain in his voice, when he said those words… And all I remember is feeling Spike's lips against mine and his tongue intermingling with mine. The spell of his sweaty body, he didn't spell like I expected… I remember back when we had our affair, he tried to quit smoking. He didn't smell like smoke, at all… In fact, honestly he smelled like sweat and cologne! Was it all a dream? It feels like it… That throbbing in my crotch, his body against mine so roughly. I hope it was just a dream. Just like this entirety of what we all call life, it's just a dream… A never-ending dream! But there are night terrors, in this dream as well…_ Sukai thought as she slowly awakened to see Mamoru gazing down at her, "Huhh?! Mamo-Chan…" She gasped, sitting up instantly. "That's the first time, I've heard that name in a while…" Mamoru thought aloud in a dark tone. "Mamo-Chan, wha – wha – what happened?" She asked, gazing at him as she felt behind her back to realize her Disc was gone… "Oh, don't tell me…" Sukai blushed deeply, at the realizations coming into her focus. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." He apologized softly, to her as he gently slid a strand of Moonlight-white, silverish hair behind her ear… "Ohh, Mamo-Chan! I – I – iii – I am so sorry!" She felt the tears overflowing down her cheeks, as they shared a warm, passionate hug. "It's okay… Shh… It's alright, I'm right here…" Mamoru whispered, hugging her tightly and stroking the back of her hair. _**"It's okay… I promise, everything is gonna be okay. Don't worry, Usako… I'm not mad…" He comforted her tenderly… "What do you mean?" Sukai asked, gazing at him in shock. "You made a mistake. You were conflicted… It's okay, I'm not angry. If it's one thing, I realized is that I should've been a better man to you when we were first together… I made mistakes, too. I needed more maturity, so I'm practicing that art right now. I can't blame you for betraying you. I betrayed you… And if I were you, I'd wanna punish me too." Mamoru's maturity was dumbfounding! "I know you're still hurting about me betraying you, I know somewhere inside yourself; you haven't forgiven me yet… And I'm not entitled to your forgiveness. As much as I'd love to have it… If you never forgave me, I won't hate you for it. You gave your life for me and I broke your heart, one too many times…" He explained, truly showing off how much of man he was becoming… "Mamoru?" Sukai felt overwhelmed by the love, she felt from him. "But I still love you! I can't deny that… So, if you want to stay with me, you can. But if Spike is truly the one, you love then don't keep him waiting… I don't deserve you, but I do love you. And if you do choose Spike, I'll accept it." He meant what he was saying, as much as it pained him to admit these truths… "Mamoru, I – "Listen Sukai, if you ever need me though… I'm here, I will always here… And I'm always going to be here, waiting for you. And if you want me to run to you, I'll run straight to you and straight for you! You're my heart… My Soul! The only family, I've ever known. So, as your family member, I need to support you…" Mamoru explained, sliding his hand onto her left, beauty marked cheek. "Whatever decision you make, I support you… Just don't leave me in the dark. And if he ever hurts you, believe me; I'll sure as hell be ready. My True Love won't desert you!" His words were so 80's… "Mamo-Chan, I…" Sukai didn't know how to react, yet. "You don't have to decide, right now. Just take your time, keep figuring yourself out and don't stop loving yourself. No matter what happens, don't stop loving yourself and who you are, at your core! You're my Moon Princess, Moon Goddess and everything… But you're your own Moon Princess and Moon Goddess first. Don't ever forget, how much that means for you… Don't ever stop loving yourself, no matter how much you doubt yourself! You're perfect, in all your so-called imperfections." Mamo-Chan (MY Mamo-Chan, bitches…) grinned, wiping her tears with his index finger. "It's your choice." He lovingly hugged her strongly; and felt her heart pounding against his…**_ All the whilst Spike was listening outside the double-doors of the first set of seats in the Cyber-Train. _Damn it!_ He thought realizing that even with his deep animosity for Mamoru, Sukai and Mamoru were obviously meant to be; and – _If he makes her happiest, I guess that waste of humanity has a point! Damn it to hell…_ Spike thought, not feeling like facing the ultimate truths that were soon to confront all three of them!

 **#12:**

 **Cherry Bomb! :** _ **Hey Moon MAMA!**_

 **F** inally, as the Cyber-Train was reaching its destination… "So, tell me was Sukai one of your creations?" Spike asked, Tomoe with a somber, depressing tone. "No. She was created somewhere else, she was a gift from Heaven…" Tomoe explained, "Alright. You have no idea, where she came from, do you?" Spike asked, snappily… "She came from the Moon… The Most Heavenly Body in the Solar System! She was born to save this undeserving world, yet I didn't know she would save this undeserving Grid as well…" Tomoe replied, with a clever chuckle. "You say that, as if she doesn't have a choice?" Spike demanded, getting tested… "You're right, she does have a choice. But ultimately, she's already chosen her Cosmic Destiny… The one with her Earthly Prince, out there… In the HumanRealm." Tomoe sighed, as Spike had a _**somewhat**_ accurate realization of what he was saying! Key word being: somewhat… "That heartless bastard!" Spike howled, enraged instantaneously. "Huhh? Spike! That's not what I – Ohh lovely…" He (Tomoe, obviously…) shouted, running after Spike only for them to arrive in C.L.U's evil headquarters… "What's happening?" Sukai asked, feeling Mamoru interlocking their fingers as they all quietly snuck out of the train and headed deeper into C.L.U's evil H.Q.! "He's building an army…" She was beginning to grasp the magnitude of the sit'chee'ation… "What are we gonna do?" Spike asked, softly. "Come on, guys! I have an idea…" Sukai responded, in a hushed tone as they followed her down the stairs of the Main Hall and hid behind a short tower of helmets… "What's your plan?" Mamoru asked, standing close to her. "Shh… Hang on." She whispered, in an innocent tone. "Out there, is a new world! Out there, is our future! Out there, is our Destiny!" Diamonde exclaimed, to the roaring Soldier Programs. "Huh?" Sukai suddenly flashbacked to the first time, she watched TRON:LEGACY… "I know what to do…" She told herself, narrowing her eyes in confidence! "Sukai!" Tomoe gasped, "Baby-Doll! Usako?!" Mamoru Vs. Spike demanded, shocked and amazed… "Wait…" Tomoe snapped watching as Sukai ran up towards Rinzler. "User?" Rinzler demanded. "Microsoft 10!" She grinned full of confidence… "Whaa?" Prince Diamonde watched as Rinzler handcuffed Sukai. "There she is! The key to our triumph, in the HumanRealm… All Programs begin preparing, NOW!" He commanded his faithful soldiers… "WOOOOOOO! DIAMONDE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" The soldiers cheered him on, passionately as Diamonde headed to handle Sukai. "Where are the others?" Diamonde asked, arriving in front of Sukai who replied with silence… "The silent treatment, ehh?" He snapped, icily as he slid his fingers down a long strand of her Moonlight-white hair. "Take her to Sapphire." Diamonde commanded coldly. "Microsoft 10?" Rinzler asked, amazed by Sukai's stubbornness in not replying to his sly joke…

 **A** ll the whilst, Mamoru, Spike and Tomoe were working to get Sukai back to safety; and stop C.L.U! "I need your ship…" Tomoe snapped, to the Guard Program who was watching over the Light-Ships… "You are NOT authorized to use these ships." The Guard Program responded. "Huhh?" The Program demanded, suddenly feeling Tomoe slam his forehead into the front of his helmet… "Take the back route, it's the fastest." The Program quickly moved out of Tomoe's way. "You two get Sukai! Meet me by landing-decks…" Tomoe explained, urgently. "Right!" They nodded, in unison only to narrow their eyes at each-other… "When we're done rescuing Sukai, I'm fucking you up!" Spike bluntly responded, as they raced to Sukai's location on the second floor. "At least allow her to decide." Mamoru replied, confidently… "You think you're all mature and shit, now?" Spike hissed. "I have nothing to prove to you." Mamoru was definitely more confident, then ever in himself! Or so it seemed...

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
